Star Trek: Reaching Destiny
by TheGirlwithaPin
Summary: Meet Jade Scotty, Kelly "Flesh" McCoy, David Kirk, Connor Uhura, Rinoa Sulu, Jason Spock and Zara Fang as they survive the academy and strengthen bonds between each other. For space is a wide place of darkness, and it will take all of them together to reach their destinies. rated M for dark humor and inappropriate stuff.
1. Chapter 1

_AN'_: New story, just saw star trek into darkness, and had this idea in me for a while-tell me if I should continue. All rights go to whoever owns startrek...

* * *

Star Trek: Reaching Destiny

Chapter One: Simulation

The cadets had stood in silence, ordered to do so. They were in Starfleet Command Head Quarters, listening to the trial at hand. All races belonging to the Federation were present, from Humans to Vulcans and even the few Borg. They were witnessing something that would be on the minds of many for gossip and other members of the academy were being assessed by the Senior members of Starfleet Command.

One was a doctor, a human with dark arburn hair worn down, who is said to have the snarky and stubborn personailty of her father. She was exactly five feet ten inches, with long legs and olive skin. She stood there with her head held high and her brown eyes sparkling with irritation. This doctor was the daughter of a very famous man. He had been on the Starship Enterprise. This woman, she, might this narrator tell you, is not the best for a diplomatic mission.

But she could heal pretty damn well. That's what mattered when a crew member was hurt, dying. Her personality shown at times in the MedBay, and even now. For she was pissed.

"You just can't let me tend to anyone who needs to heal!" Kelly McCoy snarled, directing her statement to the blonde boy across from her.

"A enemy is an enemy! klingons aren't allowed on a starfleet ship! They will infiltrate-" The blonde lieutenant responded with as much anger as the doctor, frustrated that this simulation was faltering.

This blonde had a name of course, and like all of the cadets at the table, all had famous parents. He, however, was cocky and as troublesome as his father. His ego was getting the better at this point, his blue eyes flame like. He rambled on, as a Kirk does when is angry. His name was none other than David Kirk. Son of James Tiberius Kirk, and Carol Marcus of the Enterprise. He was a splitting image of his father when he was younger, which was no surprise that he flirted with every female in sight. All kirks did, so it was a tradition, perhaps. Rather, a bad habit, if one can agree.

Other humans stood, wondering where they could interject to save them from failing this, again. A brother and sister, both highly different from each other. The brother was specialized in communications, he knew every language, with dark black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He was like a whip, with a firecracker personality. he was much like his mother, Uhura. His name was Chris. He was tall, for being six feet and limber. at least, for a human. The sister had specialized in Tatical, for she knew how to piolt from her father. She looked like him, acted like him, and yet there were times that she got pissed. This was one, for Rinoa Yuna Sulu was someone you never wanted pissed off at you, ever. Her black hair and olive skin where much like Kelly's, although she was more conservative. she was shorter that the rest in the group, about five feet two inches.

Chekov's son had also taken after his father, for his accent and humbleness were alike. He had cream skin and bown cropped hair. He was a good cadet, specializing in Tatical as well. He was staring at the engineer specialist, for her scottish accent was a breathe of fresh air for the group.

"They won't get to the warp core, that's for sure." Jade said, her fair blonde hair and green eyes matched in intensity. Her father was Scotty, for that accent was from him, and her wit filled reply as well. As the simulation dragged on, the senior members took notes, one even shook his head. For everyones attention was not on the humans, but on the Vulcans in the group.

At least, looked like Vulcans. For both of them were half human as well. One, the male, had stark black hair that was gelled back to appear like spikes, stray pieces were tucked behind his pointed ears. His eyes were dark as well, black as coal. his expression conveyed no emotions whatsoever, for Vulcans had no emotion. He was like his father in that regard, and had specialized in Science, as his father once did. He was limber and well built, he could hold up his own in a fight. Rumors say that his wisdom is match by his combat abilities. His father was none other than Ambassador Spock.

"That is illogical." His soft voice, like always, expressionless. For Jason was much like his father, for he could not control his thoughts.

"What the Hell, Pointy Ears! Now is not the time for logic!" David Kirk snarled, pounding his fist on the table. Jason glared back, for their rivalry was only just beginning.

"You expect an emotional response from both Vulcans present? Kirk, this is not for now." The other Vulcan had spoken, her voice logical and calm. The audience gasped, started to whisper, for Savikk's daughter, one of the best cadets, had just _spoken. _

Savikk had a child with a human by the name of Admiral Harrison Fang. Zara Fang was only 22, and was one of the most feared and respected people in the room. She had specialized in Science and then came back to also specialize in Command. She was fierce, logical, brave, confident and beautiful. Her hair, sleek black with blue highlights, wavy and reached to her waist. Zara wore it down, tucked behind her pointed ears. Her cream skin and sapphire blue eyes complemented each other, for her body was slender, slim and durable, with long legs and nimble fingers. She never wanted a romance, for it was illogical.

But, with what she was thinking of, feeling of a certain someone, her human side wasn't helping.

She continued, "If you remember one thing, Kirk, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." Zara stood, for the simulation had ended. Her eyes met Jason's who just stared at her with a hardened look in his eyes.

_That Night..._

Kelly, Rinoa, Jade and Zara were dressing for the Starfleet Gala, for where their fates were to be decided. It was awkward with a Vulcan in the group, because of a Vulcan's almost always emotionless response to everything. The attire was cocktail, to Zara's unwillingness. David would try to land in a bed with them tonight, but it wasn't going to work. For they were all still angry at him, at least, the humans.

"Kirk is a jackass! Like, what the hell! I was just trying to do my job as a doctor." kelly fumed, her one shouldered dress looking pretty on her. It was ankle length, black with sequins. flashy, so not like anyone else's preference.

Rinoa sat on Zara's cot, the grey sheets uniform, the room neat except for the chaos on her desk. Putting her earrings in, she replied, "Flesh, Kirks like that, you're not the only one pissed at him." Rinoa wore a dark purple dress that was mermaid style. It had straps, but otherwise, was bare.

The bathroom door slid open at that point, with Jade coming out in a dark green long sleeved dress, that barely reached her knees. She could pull it off though, as the others could not.

"Zara, state your damn mind for crying out loud! You're not speaking to a bullet, hitting another bullet, riding with a horse!" Jade Groaned, for Zara came out of the bathroom next.

Rinoa and Flesh were stunned by the Vulcan's beauty. For sure, she was the subject of many males, but in a dress? Zara was wearing a gown. Pure silver silk, it had a liquid sheen to it. The dress had a small train, and it contorted and formed to her curves on her body. The off the shoulder sleeves showed the contrast between her cream skin and the dress. Zara spun slowly in a circle, showing her bare back down to her waist.

"Permission to express my opinion on this manner." She asked, a smile playing at her lips, her blue eyes sparkling with passion.

"For all of scotland, granted commander!" Jade said, exasperated. They were ready to leave for the gala, and to reach their destinies.

"Make sure the boys bleed a bit, for logic dictates that mate selection happens when they are tempted." She was fully grinning now, for a little revenge could help morale.

* * *

Hope you guys like it! Live long and Prosper!


	2. The Gala, Results

A.N: _Warning: Dark humor, implied things, typos and vulcan translation frusterations... Srry that this is late, working on my grades and studying for finals... Star trek goes to whoever owns it._

* * *

The Gala

The room was crowded, for this gala was an important function. The cadets had their own circles, whispering and chating in silence. One group stood out the most, for the Vulcan of the group was very interesting. The admirals sat at the front of the room, discussing the results of the cadets and what commissions they would get.

David Kirk was as dashing as ever, his golden hair and blue eyes charming. Chris stood with him, making small conversation. Jason seemed even more imposing in his black tuxedo, which almost matched his coal like eyes. All of the men's eyes where fixated at the front door, for the girls weren't there yet. The room seemed to be silent all of a sudden, and Jason looked at the opening doors.

The click of heels was stark against the marble floor, black in color. Past the blue and grey decorations, Jade Scotty, Rinoa Sulu, and Kelly McCoy walked towards them, dresses flairing, morale and confidence high. David and Chris were stunned, however Jason kept his resolve.

At least, he had tried, but it was fultile.

Zara Fang, vulcan hybrid, walked behind them. She was more than stunning, more than beautiful. She was fierce. His composure wavered. He burned with hunger, burned with lust. Jason, son of Spokh, was on fire.

Her black hair, sleek and shiny flowed down her back the blue highlights visible. Her pale cream skin was a stark contrast to her dress. It was silver, long, and exposed her body form and collarbone. Her legs were exposed, wrapped in tall silver heels.

Jason knew that her attire boarder lined on regulations, the smaller part of him said that it was illogical. He paid no attention. Jason moved four lengths forward without realizing it. He felt, he expressed-

Sapphire blue eyes met coal black ones, the intensity of the space between them was electrifying. It was like they were alone. They were in a room filled with cadets, and the whole of Starfleet. Exactly 12 inches of space was between them.

Jason took Zara's arm, whispering something in her ear;

"_'Tu seo-'a vaksurik, Zarrakh." (_You are beautiful, Zara.)

"_Jacson, nemaiyo ." (Jason, thank you.)_

They fell silent, for Jason had stumbled. Zara's back was bare, her shoulder blades pronounced, cream against liquid silver. His desire strengthened.

"That's not in regulation." His voice lower than usual, a hint of laughter. They sat down, he stopped touching her.

She turned to him, " Even if not logical, I do not care. This is an exception."

The crowd quieted down, for the holo in front of them, and the admirals were speaking.

"Here are the results and commissions for each student." Admiral Thane continued,

"Kelly McCoy, Medical: Rank, Lieutenant. Commission: U.S.S Dragonfall." Everyone gasped. The Dargonfall is the newest and most technologically advanced vessel in all of Starfleet. It had a medium sized crew, a warp 10 capable drive, and an A.I. It had all acommidations for the crew, and also had an expanded weapons capablity and research specialties. But, there was one thing that the ship could do that was revolutionary. It was equipped with stealth capabilities.

Admirial Thane moved on to other students, and then reached some more of our familiars.

"Chris Uhura, Communications: Rank, Lieutenant. Commission: U.S.S Dragonfall." Again, unrest. For another of the offspring of the U.S.S Enterprise was assigned to the new vessel.

Admiral Thane paused, then spoke; "Jade Scotty, Engineering. Rank, Lieutenant. Commission: U.S.S Dragonfall."

He continued, "Rinoa Sulu, Tatical. Rank, Lieutenant. Commission: U.S.S Dragonfall." More gasps from the cadets, especially from Kelly, Rinoa, Jade, Chris and David.

He spoke again, motioning for everyone to be quiet, " David Kirk, Command. Rank, Lieutenant. Commission: U.S.S Dragonfall." Cheers and groans, for Kirk had a varied reputation.

Kelly glared, for Kirk was full of himself. The list continued on until Chekov's sons name was finally spoken.

"Alexi Chekov, Weaponry. Rank, Head of Arms. Commission: U.S.S Dragonfall." Zara looked over at him and made one remark.

"Congratulations."

Jason added, "How Fansinating." The admiral was nearing the end of his list.

Two names were yet to be called, both Vulcan, perhaps.

"Jason Spock, son of Ambassador Spock, please stand." Jason stood, hands behind his back, confident.

"You have shown excellent scores across the board, and for that your rank has progressed." Admiral Thane hollered, his voice ringing throughout the room.

"Jason Spock, Science. Rank: Lieutenant Commander. Commission: U.S.S Dragonfall." Applause and Cheers, grin and respectfull murmurs of congrats. The response form the crowd was overwhelming for a Vulcan such as Jason.

Jason bowed, and held a ta'al, "Thankyou, Admiral." He sat down.

Admiral Thane, Killian and Rickal turned to speak to one another, for the cadets had gone into their whispers and chats. A few minutes passed, then, errie silence.

The doors opened to reveal one man, an Admiral by his uniform, walk into the room. He was about 6 feet, with cream skin and pure black hair that was tainted with a little bit of grey. He was slender yet built. His booming laugh echoed, for his eyes were looking for someone.

Zara looked up, her eyes meeting her father. He nodded. Jason was not surprized, for the man with the exact shade of blue eyes was Admiral Fang.

Admiral Fang was very famous, for he had saved many, and his aim and loyalty was true. He had fallen in love with Savikk, of course, so that gave him some curiousity. Admiral Fang walked to the clear podium, shook Admiral Thane's hand, and spoke in his calm voice.

"Hello. I am Admiral Fang. I came here to see my daughter, and speak of her achievements in Starfleet."

He spoke in Vulcan, _"Zarrakh, ko-fu t'Savikk, sanoi lamok." (Zara, daughter of Savikk, please stand.)_

She stood, her face expressionless, her hands clasped around her back. Her father continued.

"Zara Fang, you have been at the Academy since the age of Fifthteen. Your mother and I had been concerned since we thought you would face resentment from peers, however you have excelled. For five years you have expanded your knowledge, for you have not only exemplary talents in science, but also in tatical and command."

His eyes shined, proud of his daughter, "For your continuation of service in Starfleet, I present you with your scores and results:

Zara Fang, Science and Command. Rank: Commander. Commission: First Officer of the U.S.S. Dragonfall."

Zara was taken aback, for he motioned her foward. She walked to the podium, stared at her father.

"Admiral, Father," She spoke with inquiry, "For what has caused my rapid rise in rank?"

"Commander, your skills and abilities are what has caused your promotion."

"I see, thankyou father." Zara used her ta'al,

"Live long and prosper."

"Peace and long life, _ko-fu." _She turned and walked back to her seat. Her eyes showed emotion, for that was rare in a Vulcan. For what emotion, Jason couldn't comprehend. The whole room sounded with aplause and cheers.

* * *

30 minutes later...

The gala was ending, everyone in a state of peace, of comfort. Jason and Zara left, one of the last groups of people to diverge from the event.

"I will see you tomorrow." Jason murmured, saying goodbye. The two Vulcans were at the end junction of the hallway, rooms on opposite ends.

"Live long and prosper, Lieutenant Commander." Zara spoke quietly.

"Peace and Long life, Commander." His voice lost in the sound of the vacuum, for she was gone.

Zara had slept for a exactly 4.2 hours until she was woken up. She heard moans from the opposite bed. Kelly, and possibly...

Kirk. Zara flinched in horror, for she didn't bare to be in this room anymore. emotional attachment and human expressions for attachment felt illogical to her.

Zara jumped lightly from bed, her bare feet barely making a sound. She was still in her dress. Zara grabbed her jacket and beelined for the door.

She exhaled, didn't realize that she was holding her breath. without thinking, she began to move towards a door. Once there, she made a soft rapping knock. The door opened to reveal Jason in uniform boxers and an undershirt. His coal eyes widened.

"Jason, may I come in?"

"Of course, may I ask why?"

"Kirk is in my room, with Kelly."

"Oh. sorry for the stress." she walked in.

Zara Fang would never know that her destiny had changed at that decision, but it did. For better or worse,that is left to yet find out...


	3. A night to remember (part one)

_AN: WARNING: dont read if you're an innocent person. Really... First time writing a lemon or whatever you call it, and this is why it's rated M. Note, practice makes perfect, so this isn't my best, will probably revise this later..._ (Shout out to Valeriya fanfics for causing Inspiration!)

* * *

Chapter 3: A Night to Remember (part one)

Star Trek: Reaching Destiny

The room was like most in size, but that was were things end in similarites. Jason's room was a single, in pristine shape, with a kitchen, small living area, closet and a bathroom. It wasn't like heaven, but it was comfortable.

Zara Fang sighed, for she knew that she wasn't going to get back to sleep. Kelly's moans had haunted her, and it gave her an unpredictable edge. She stood by the living room, Jason was in the kitchen.

"Tea?" He asked, voice calm.

"Sure." She replied. Zara heard some buttons being pushed, then the small chime of the reflector. She hadn't moved.

Jason reached, putting a cup in front of her. His hand placed on her shoulder, she felt his mind lightly. Zara sighed, for her logic was not in control. He heard it, of course, what she was trying to sort out, was if he felt.

Jason moved to the opposite side of the table, put his cup of tea down, and stared at her. Zara's eyes met his coal black ones. For a brief second, they were unmoving. Then, Zara leaned forward, hands on the table to steady herself, and kissed him.

Jason automatically kissed her back, not thinking of logic, or what a Vulcan would do. The burning raged from what had happened at the party, consuming him. He broke the kiss only for a second, hopped over the table, and stared into her eyes.

They were only 4 inches apart. Zara's hands ripped his undershirt, touching the stone hard skin underneath. Jason splayed his hands on her back, a growl rising in his throat. Their lips met again, experienting more.

Jason Snarled,"soundproofing, on!" the room complied with a muted chime. His mouth moved to the nap of her neck. Zara groaned, hands gripping his shoulders. Jason found the side zipper of her dress, immediatly undressing her. Zara, in return straddled his waist, and hung on to him.

He kissed her again, passionately, unclasping her bra. Zara moaned, breaking the kiss.

She managed to lull, "Bed." Between Jason's method of nipping, biting, and finally ripping her bra off. He groaned, she gasped, he obeyed finally to her request of the bed.

It was there they explored their bodies and became one...


End file.
